


For the galaxy, for Leia

by Mellaithwen



Series: Artwork [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Illustration, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Space Mom Leia Organa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaithwen/pseuds/Mellaithwen
Summary: "We’re not alone. Good people will fight if we lead them. Leia never gave up. And neither will we. We’re gonna show them we’re not afraid... Today, we make our last stand. For the galaxy. For Leia.-- Star Wars; The Rise of SkywalkerRey and Leia's last embrace.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Rey
Series: Artwork [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080536
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	For the galaxy, for Leia

**For the galaxy, for Leia**


End file.
